The present disclosed subject matter relates generally to a mechanism for securing a structure to an object, and in particular a bottom drop tee with a door catch.
Hopper tees are used to transfer material from containers, including bulk material tank trailers. The hopper tee includes a vertical passage that intersects a horizontal passage, generally forming an inverted T-shape. The vertical portion connects to the bottom of the container, and the ends of the horizontal portion are connected to an adjacent hopper tee by a conduit, or to an output conduit for off-loading the material from the container. A bottom drop hopper tee further includes an opening in the bottom wall of the horizontal passage sealed by a movable door. The bottom opening in the tee allows material to exit the container from below the tee, or for an operator to clean or inspect the interior of the hopper tee.
Conventional doors on bottom drop hopper tees are moved between a sealed and an unsealed position by manipulation of a complex series of mechanical levers, latches, and biasing members. Further, the conventional doors rely on biasing members, latches, and removable pins to secure the door in the open position out of the stream of material falling from the container above.
Heretofore there has not been available a mechanism for securing a structure to an object, in particular, bottom drop hopper tee assembly with the advantages and features of the disclosed subject matter.